


The World Traveller

by Tigerlily_Wildflower



Series: School Stories [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill, Two Sisters Having Tea, play, wrote this for school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerlily_Wildflower/pseuds/Tigerlily_Wildflower
Summary: Two sisters catch up after not seeing each other for a long time
Series: School Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959712





	The World Traveller

_(Two sisters enter from stage left, indistinctly chatting with each other walking toward center stage then sit at the table, facing each other)_

Charlie: Lola, how wonderful to see you after all these years.

Lola: Indeed, I trust you’ve been well?

Charlie: I have, thank you. How goes your world travels?

Lola: They’ve been splendid. Japan has been my favorite place by far. The culture is extremely rich, and the cuisine is to die for.

_(A butler comes out from stage right and sets a tea set down in the center of the table. He pours tea into both cups before exiting stage right.)_

Charlie: If I could travel anywhere, I’d love to go to Hawaii. It seems so warm and the beaches look fantastic.

Lola: There’s a beach with black sand there, and it’s beautiful. Next time I go, I’ll take you with me. _(takes a sip of tea and smiles)_ Though no matter where I go in the world, my favorite place will always be here with you, enjoying a cup of my favorite tea.

Charlie: _(smiles)_ What kind of sister would I be, if I didn’t serve you chamomile tea?


End file.
